<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зверь by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489280">Зверь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 19: Beast (зверь)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зверь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем дольше ты живешь, тем больше Зверь овладевает тобой, это Оливия поняла черезчур уж рано, даже для её клана. Её Сир был особо дружен с одним Гангрелом долгое время, и с его сыном Оливия успела даже немного подружится. Но так уж сложилось, что они вместе попали в драку, и то ли он пренебрегал пищей, то ли просто был придурком — она честно до сих пор не может понять, как с таким бесконечным голодом внутри можно забыть поесть — но он впал в безумие.</p><p>Он не видел её, не узнавал, чуть не впился клыками в её шею, остановившись на одном из нападающих. Изо рта у него текла слюна, и выглядел он настолько не так, как обычно, что она трусливо сбежала, неподготовленная к такому.</p><p>Именно тогда она впервые поняла, что тот голос, голод внутри неё, это не просто абстрактное понятие, придуманное вампирами — это настоящий дикий Зверь в каждом из них. Где-то под самыми ребрами, не совсем в желудке, но рядом, он живёт и ждёт момента, когда ты будешь неосторожен, глуп. Ослабишь свою оборону, и тогда он возьмёт контроль, тьма внутри каждого из них.</p><p>Не нужно быть Ласомброй чтобы скрываться в тенях, и Гангрелом — чтобы чувствовать шёпот Зверя на грани сознания.</p><p>После той стычки Сир смотрел на нее со смешком, но явно понял, что убеждать её в том, что себя стоит контролировать, уже не нужно. Хватило на всю нежизнь, спасибо.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>